Dame Barbara (LD Stories)
Dame Barbara 'is a character who originally appeared in the comics and cartoon show; her Wiki page is located 'here. Within the RDK Stories, she is a secondary character, only seen within the King's castle. Background Information She is a loyal servant to the Good King and has been appointed as the Overseer and Mentor of Princess Savina to ensure she fulfills her role as a true princess worthy of marrying and ruling her own kingdom in the future. Her lessons include tapestry weaving, astronomy, knitting & crocheting, horseback riding, posture & poise, ballroom dance, harp playing, and more - all of which she deems necessary for a "proper princess" to live by. She is the only member of the Royal Court who is unaware of the Smurfs' existence, nor does she know that they are friends of the King and his subjects. She does not seem to mind, so they have no reason to reveal themselves to her. Since Johan first came to the King's castle, she has observed his journey growing from an adventurous young boy, being inducted into squirehood, and eventually knighthood, and has always revered him as "reckless" at times, but always insists to nay-sayers of his credibility that he is irreplaceable, valiant, and sensible; she is in agreement about the King viewing him as "the son he never had." However, when she was introduced to Peewit and discovered he was being hired as the King's Court Jester, she had heavy doubts that he would remain in his position for long. To her amazement, his close ties with Johan and Savina have saved him from losing his job the few times he has greatly upset her or the King. Although she does not particularly like him, she has begrudingly settled upon his residency being permanent and no longer speaks with the King of his removal. Season 10 Episodes Crossing over with the Expanded Animated Universe, Dame Barbara is seen within only two episodes specifically designated towards the plot of RDK. Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love - Ep. 49 When she and Princess Savina are leaving the King's gardens and find a human Moxette wearing her revealing outfit, Dame Barbara hauls her off to a dressing room to have her fitted for more "proper" ladylike attire. Remarkably, she does not find out she is a Smurfette. Kiddie Crushes - Ep. 59 She finds amusement in Peewit's trouble over a young girl "liking" him. Role in the Story In the Season 10 Finale, Dame Barbara is first seen (pending) Appearance Dame Barbara is a tall, pale-skinned senior woman with a guant face and strong chin, usually with a strict demeanor. She wears a conservative olive green garment with black trimming, matching green flat shoes, and a gable headress with a musty amber crown wreath, white lappets and a short veil. Voice Actor(s) She was originally voiced by Linda Gary, but a good alternative would be Candi Milo, who voiced several characters on Codename: Kids Next Door, including Madame Margaret. Category:Characters Category:RDK Stories Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Royal Characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters